Die Mauer bricht
by mysteryc
Summary: Ein kurzer One-Shot darüber, was passieren würde, wenn die Mauer in Sams Kopf bricht ... Spoiler zu Appointment in Samarra ...


**Die Mauer bricht**

Am Anfang lief alles gut … normal … naja eben für unsere Verhältnisse.  
Ich hatte zwar zuerst ein wenig Probleme, den „neuen" vom „alten" Sam zu trennen, doch der Unterschied war so stark, dass auch dies sich schnell gab.

Sam war wieder er selbst, nicht der gefühllose Roboter, der andere Menschen um seiner selbst Willen opfert. Nein, im Gegenteil, mein Bruder hätte nicht weniger an sein eigenes Wohl denken können vor all diesen Monaten, kurz nachdem der Tod höchstpersönlich ihm seine Seele wieder reingerammt hätte.

Sam dachte nicht an sich, als er sich – total erschöpft über der Toilette hängend – immer wieder übergab. Er dachte an all seine Opfer, an die, die er verletzt oder willentlich nicht gerettet hatte.  
Und der Magen der neuen Version kam damit nicht klar, revoltierte und kehrte sein Inneres nach außen.

Mein Bruder achtete nicht auf seinen Körper, als er das Essen fast gänzlich verweigerte und ich ihn geradezu zwingen musste, das Notwendigste zu sich zu nehmen.  
Ich weiß nicht, welche Erinnerungen aus dem einen Jahr ihm am meisten zusetzten. Vielleicht war es die an Bobby oder aber die an mich, als er den Vampir mich verwandeln ließ … möglicherweise war es auch etwas, bei dem ich nicht dabei gewesen war.

Jedenfalls fiel es Sam in der ersten Zeit sehr schwer, damit zurecht zu kommen, was er getan hatte.

Doch diese Phase ging vorbei, auch weil – und ich will nicht allzu selbstschmeichlerisch klingen – der große Bruder alles tat, um dem Kleinen klarzumachen, dass er keine Schuld trug … immerhin ja nicht mal selbst anwesend war, sondern lediglich sein Körper.

Wie gesagt, alles lief wieder gut. Sam und ich jagten die üblichen Verdächtigen – Wendigos, auch mal den einen oder anderen Vampir und Geist. Back to the roots könnte man wohl sagen und unserer „Beziehung" (urgh bitte nichts hineinlesen, was nicht da ist!) tat das nur gut.

Es kam mir vor, als wären wir wieder zurück in der Zeit vor meinem Deal, bevor alles so schrecklich aus der Bahn lief.

Mein kleiner großer Bruder war wieder der emotionale Quälgeist, der er immer gewesen war.  
Kein Fall, bei dem er sich nicht mit dem Opfer identifiziert hätte (hey, auch mit den weiblichen, das sagt ja wohl alles) und mit ihnen mitleidete.  
Er übernahm wieder mit Feuereifer die Recherchen, stöberte und suchte im Internet oder in modrigen Bibliotheken nach den kleinsten Hinweisen und ging dabei voll auf. Etwas, das ich bis heute nicht nachvollziehen kann oder will.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann es angefangen hat.  
Ich glaube, es müsste etwa zwei Monate her sein, zumindest habe ich da das erste Mal etwas bemerkt … etwas, das anders war als sonst.

Sam war nervös. Nicht, dass das in unserem Job so ungewöhnlich wäre, aber mal ehrlich, wer schaut schon im eigenen Motelzimmer dauernd über die Schulter oder schreckt bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen? Und ich meine nicht das typische angewiderte Zusammenfahren, weil grad mal wieder eine Kakerlake an dir vorbeigehuscht ist.  
Natürlich gab Sam nichts davon zu, stempelte mich sogar als überbeschützerisch ab (mal ehrlich, gibt es das Wort überhaupt?).

Das hat auch funktioniert, ich ließ ihn in Ruhe. Bis … tja bis die Alpträume anfingen.

Ich habe Erfahrungen mit diesen Plagegeistern, weiß nur zu gut, was sie mit dir anstellen können. Wenn du schweißgebadet aufwachst, dein Herz rast und dein Magen sich umstülpt … wenn du nicht weißt, wo du bist und wer dich verfolgt … wenn dir an jedem Abend davor graut, einzuschlafen …

Doch das, was mit meinem Bruder da geschah, war selbst für mich Höllen-Nachwirkungs-Erprobten (jaha) etwas Neues … etwas Erschreckendes.

Die ersten Tage konnte ich Sam noch halbwegs beruhigen, als er wie am Spieß schreiend nachts aufwachte … und ihn sogar zu einem genervten Lächeln bringen, als ich ihm sagte, ich dachte, eine Frau hätte geschrieen.

Doch das war nur am Anfang der Fall. Die Träume wurden schlimmer und Sammy immer verschlossener und stiller.  
Mit dunklen Rändern unter den Augen, die eindeutig seinen Schlafmangel zeigten, saß er stundenlang am Tisch oder vor dem Laptop (ohne zu lesen) und sagte kein Wort – mal abgesehen von gemurmelten „hmms" oder „neees".

Auf Jagd zu gehen, wurde unmöglich, denn Sam schien ständig neben sich zu stehen, unaufmerksam zu sein, als hielte ihn etwas in Gedanken gefangen.

Natürlich ahnte ich, was los war, zu deutlich schwangen die 75 % mit, die der Tod als Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Halten der „Mauer" angegeben hatte.

Ich war gelinde gesagt beunruhigt, auch wenn ich ganz auf sorgenfreier großer Bruder machte, um Sam nicht noch mehr zuzusetzen. Doch weder Castiel, noch der Tod erschienen auf Nachfragen – mal ehrlich, hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet? Wann war schon mal jemand für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte – abgesehen von dem Häuflein Elend, was mit mir im Motel schlief oder eher versuchte zu schlafen.

Mein mulmiges Bauchgefühl steigerte sich vor vier Wochen zu schlichter Panik.  
Wie so oft wurde ich aus meinem Traum mit der leicht bekleideten Cheerleaderin herausgerissen, als mein Raummitbewohner wie am Spieß schrie.  
Das Adrenalin in den Adern rauschen hörend, sprang ich aus dem Bett und überwand die zwei Meter zu seinem Bett in einer gefühlten Nanosekunde.

Mein Bruder hörte nicht auf, schrie, riss mit den Händen an seinen Haaren, und obwohl ich versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten, konnte ich schon bald winzig feine Blutstropfen an den Stellen sehen, wo er sich büschelweise Haare ausgerissen hatte.  
Bevor ich weiter versuchen konnte, seinen krallenartigen Griff zu lösen, um zu verhindern, dass er bald wie Meister Propper aussehen würde, schlug Sam wild um sich.

Ich fing mir eine Rechte ein, die meine Zähne aufeinanderschlagen ließ. Kurz benommen von dem Schlag, hinter dem ich nicht so viel Kraft erwartet hatte, bekam ich nicht mit, wie Sam anfing, seine Kraft gegen sich selbst zu richten.

Seine Fingernägel – wie oft hatte ich ihm gesagt, sie seien zu lang – gruben tiefe Spuren des Schmerzes in seine Unterarme. Blut quoll fast augenblicklich unter der zerfetzten Haut hervor.

Mein Atem stockte in meiner Brust, wohingegen mein Herz meinte, die Schläge eines ganzen Jahres aufbrauchen zu müssen. Was sollte ich tun? Wie konnte ich meinem Bruder helfen … dieses Inferno beenden?

Ich entschied mich für die Haudrauf-Methode, vielleicht, weil das immer mein Stil gewesen war.

Ich schlug ihm so hart ich nur konnte mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe, warf mich praktisch gleichzeitig auf seinen Körper und klemmte seine zerstörerischen Arme unter mir ein.

Es war nicht die feinste Art und es tat mir leid – sowohl für Sams Schädel als auch für meine Hand, aber es wirkte. Die Gegenwehr wurde deutlich weniger, bis nach ein paar Minuten schließlich Stille herrschte – abgesehen von den abgehackten Atemzügen, die von uns beiden kamen.

Ich sah vorsichtig hoch in das Gesicht des Menschen, den ich doch gerade erst wiedergewonnen hatte, voller Angst, was ich sehen würde …

Als erstes fiel mir die Träne auf, die sich langsam einen Weg Sams Schläfe hinab bahnte. Und dann sah ich das, was ich nie wieder vergessen werde.  
Das, was mir mehr Grauen einflößte als jedes übernatürliche Monster auf der Welt gekonnt hätte.  
Das, was mich nie wieder loslassen würde.

Ich sah in Sams Augen und sah nichts …

Keinen Witz, keine Intelligenz, keine Liebe, Hass oder Wut.

Es war einfach nichts da. Seine Augen hatten den Ausdruck, den jahrelang wach-komatöse Patienten haben.

Wie heißt es so schön, die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sams Seele auch weg war, ich bezweifle es. Ich weiß nur eines sicher: Die Mauer hat nicht gehalten, wir haben die übrigen 25 % erwischt …

Nun sitze ich hier, schreibe diesen doofen Rückblick (frage mich immer noch, was Bobbys Rat da helfen soll) und schaue auf meinen Bruder.  
Vor vier Wochen habe ich das letzte Mal seine Stimme gehört, mit ihm gesprochen.  
Vor vier langen Wochen haben seine Augen das letzte Mal einen anderen Ausdruck als Leere gehabt.

Und das einzige, was ich mich immer wieder frage, was mir einfach keine Ruhe lässt und mich selbst in den wenigen Stunden Schlaf heimsucht ist:

War es das wert? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, mit einem seelenlosen, aber wachen Sam zu streiten, als ihm nun beim Vegetieren zuzusehen?

Ich weiß es nicht …


End file.
